


Plot Twist

by bmcb



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, beca and the boys, chloe is a waitress, im sorry pls dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmcb/pseuds/bmcb
Summary: Beca and a couple guys go to a restaurant. The waitress is hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i couldnt help it

Beca parked her car along the side of the street, looking up at Bumper's house. She didn't know why she'd agreed to eating dinner at a restaurant with Jesse and his friends. Oh well. It was too late now. She clambered out of the car, already spotting Jesse standing by himself outside.

"Hey Beca!" Jesse called excitedly as he watched the girl approach the driveway. "Glad you could make it! I was worried you'd bail."

"Yeah, yeah, I almost did," Beca said sheepishly, reluctantly allowing Jesse to pull her into a bear hug. "Is everyone else here?"

"Bumper and Donald are chilling inside," said Jesse, "Luke is screwing around in the backyard for some reason, and Tom's on his way over. Say, where are your buddies? Didn't you say Stacie was gonna come?"

"About that," said Beca, grimacing slightly, "she, uh, canceled last second. Something about a surprise project."

"Oh, that sucks," said Jesse.

"It does," Beca agreed. "Now I'm stuck alone with a bunch of gross, smelly boys."

"Hey!"

After a couple minutes of sitting on Bumper's driveway curb, they spotted Tom's car in the distance, racing over and pulling up on the side of the road. He got out quickly, raising his hand at Jesse in greeting. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"No worries, man," said Jesse agreeably. "Ready to go? The others are waiting."

"Let's do this," said Tom.

Jesse got Bumper and Donald from inside the house while Tom yelled for Luke outside, and then all five boys piled into Bumper's car excitedly.

"Why couldn't we have just all met up at the restaurant like normal people?" asked Beca as she wedged herself in between Luke and Donald.

"Because we're bros!" said Tom, shutting the door after everyone had gotten in. "True brothers do everything together."

"Yeah!" Jesse shouted in agreement.

"Gross," said Beca.

Bumper, Donald, and Jesse all liked to sing, so Beca got an earful of loud, pounding music and annoying borderline-yelling singing the entire fifteen minute ride to the restaurant.

"You think we're going to get a waiter or a waitress?" Donald asked the group as Bumper pulled up into a parking space.

"A waitress," said Luke.

"Hope she's hot," said Tom.

"I could totally get a hot waitress's number," said Bumper.

"Can we get out already?" interrupted Beca. "I feel like the air in this car is at least ninety percent fart."

Jesse grinned and shoved her out of the car.

Thankfully there was no line, since it was a Wednesday night, and they got seated at their table for six fairly quickly. They'd gotten two tables meant for four smashed together. Jesse and Luke sat on one side, Bumper and Donald across from them. Tom and Beca were seated at the ends.

While they waited to be served, Donald asked, "So, who do you guys think would be easier to sleep with: Captain America, or a great white shark?"

"Great white shark," said Bumper immediately.

"Definitely great white shark," agreed Tom.

Jesse looked aghast. "Are you guys crazy?" he said. "Who in their right minds would pass up an opportunity to sleep with _Steve Rogers_?"

"Yeah," piped up Luke. "He's so strong and big and I bet he has a huge -"

"Okay, what's your point?" interrupted Tom.

Beca rolled her eyes as the boys continued to argue. She considered texting Stacie to pass the time, but figured that she was probably busy. Besides, her phone was almost dead. She needed to preserve the battery for later.

Then their waitress arrived and the conversation immediately died.

"Oh wow, she's hot," said Tom.

"Really hot," agreed Bumper, almost dreamily.

The girl grinned sheepishly. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

While the guys all stumbled over their words trying to tell the girl what they wanted, Beca sneaked a glance at her name tag, since she was standing closest to where Beca was sitting. The waitress's name was Chloe.

"And for you?" she asked Beca.

Beca couldn't deny that Chloe was definitely very pretty, with her flowing red hair and bright blue eyes. "Water's fine, thanks," she said.

Chloe smiled brightly and left. The boys instantly turned to each other.

"I am  _so_ getting her number tonight," said Bumper.

"Ew no, there's no way she'd want you," scoffed Luke.

"What, you think you can do better than me, you little British boy?" Bumper taunted.

"Guys, let's calm down, we all know that if anyone is going to win that girl over, it's me," said Jesse.

The arguing continued for several minutes.

"Can you guys keep your dicks in your pants for five seconds and tell the nice lady your damn order?" Beca asked flatly. Chloe, who had been walking up towards their table when Beca had spoken, had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. The boys suddenly noticed the waitress's presence and jumped, watching like fascinated babies as she put their drinks down in front of them.

Then one by one, she took their orders, reaching Beca last.

"What can I get for you...uh...?" asked Chloe.

"Oh...I'm Beca," said Beca, sensing that she had wanted a name.

Chloe smiled and Beca melted a little. "That's a nice name," she said. "What are you ordering tonight?"

"Um..."

As she was taking Beca's order, Tom scribbled something down on a scrap of his napkin and folded it up. "You don't wait for her to come to you, you go to her," he said in a hushed whisper to Donald and Luke, who were sitting closest to him. 

Chloe flipped her little notebook back and flashed a smile at all of them. "Okay, I will get your food out to you as soon as it's ready."

As she passed by, Tom held up the folded napkin and slipped it into Chloe's hand. She looked surprised, holding it gingerly and looking questioningly at Tom. He grinned casually.

"Thank you," said Chloe, smiling, and she turned and left for the kitchen.

Tom leaned back in his seat, hands tucked behind his head, no doubt feeling immensely accomplished. Donald and Jesse looked impressed.

"Did you just give her your number?" Beca asked Tom.

"Yeah," said Tom proudly. "Can't wait for a call from her tonight."

Bumper snorted. "Nice try, Tommy boy. She's throwing it away."

Tom's face fell instantly. "What do you mean?" he asked quickly, spinning around. "I don't see her. How do I know you didn't just lie to me?"

Luke was trying to hold in his laughter. "I saw her do it. She just tossed it right in the trash can," he said. "Tough luck, Tom, but she probably gets numbers from guys all the time. You gotta do something special to get her attention."

"Maybe - maybe she thought I'd handed her a scrap piece of napkin," said Tom, looking thoroughly crestfallen.

"No, that was most definitely a phone number," said Bumper. "She's just not interested in you."

While Tom looked like he'd been run over by a truck, the other four boys seemed to only get more determined.

"Alright, calm down everyone," Bumper announced as Chloe walked by a few minutes later, obviously having just finished taking another table's order. "Let me show you how a real master does it."

Luke snorted. Bumper glared at him.

"Hey girl," he said in probably what he thought was a suggestive tone of voice, and Chloe stopped to look at him. "You're looking really good tonight."

"Thank you, sir," Chloe said, smiling brightly at him. "You don't look so bad yourself. Your meal will be arriving shortly, thank you for your patience."

Bumper turned to the others. "You hear that? She called me a  _sir_! Now _that's_ how you get a waitress to like you!"

"She calls everyone sir," Tom said sourly.

"Oh yeah? I didn't hear her call  _you_ sir when you slipped her your number, Tommy boy," Bumper said triumphantly.

"Oh god, save me," Beca groaned, plopping her forehead onto the table. Jesse patted her on the shoulder sheepishly.

By the time Chloe had returned with their food, Jesse had worked up his courage, and he was shifting nervously around in his seat. "Thank you," he said graciously when Chloe gave him his meal. "Say, do you like movies?"

"Sure, they're pretty fun," said Chloe, setting Donald's and Bumper's dinners down in front of them.

"What types do you like?" Jesse pressed on, an innocent grin plastered on his face. "Action? Comedy? Oooh, are you a romance-kinda girl? Do you like  _Titanic_? How about  _Gone with the Wind_?"

"Um, no, not really," Chloe said politely. "I'm not really interested in that kind of relationship." She made eye contact with Beca and winked. Beca's eyes widened. Luckily, none of the boys noticed.

"You mean you don't like relationships?" Jesse said, a little sadly. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, I didn't mean that," said Chloe, and she looked at Beca again. Beca had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Just not that  _kind_ \- oh, nevermind. Please enjoy your meal!"

The boys dug into their food. Apparently all that attempted flirting had left them with empty stomachs.

Chloe came to check up on them twice after that. The first time, both Donald and Luke tried to hit on her. She smiled and laughed and responded kindly, leaving both of them feeling overconfident and bragging nonstop.

The second time, Beca had already finished her meal, so she had been doodling aimlessly on her napkin.

"Do you like music?" Chloe asked her.

"What? Oh -" said Beca, glancing up at Chloe standing over her, and then back down at what she'd been scribbling out. It was a pair of headphones. "Um, yeah. I like to mix songs together."

Chloe smiled. "That's really cool."

"Thanks," said Beca, grinning.

"Okay," said Jesse after Chloe had left with their empty plates. "We all got a chance to talk to her. Now we just have to wait to see who she gives her number to."

"What if she gives it to nobody?" Beca asked skeptically.

"She has to give it to at least one of us," Donald said.

"Definitely me," said Bumper.

"No way," said Luke.

Beca sighed. "Whatever you guys wanna think."

They all got separate receipts.

"I'm tipping her twenty percent," said Tom.

"Oh yeah? I'll give her thirty," said Bumper.

Beca drew a little pair of headphones and a tiny heart in the corner of her receipt. 

When Chloe picked hers up, she smiled and laughed a little bit.

She left again.

"I'm totally going to get her number," said Luke.

"In your dreams," Bumper retorted.

"She's so beautiful," said Jesse dreamily.

Beca rolled her eyes at all of them.

The final time Chloe returned to their table, she gave them their final receipts and change back. "Thank you so much for coming tonight," she said. "I hope you enjoyed it here."

"We sure did," said Donald contentedly.

The other boys murmured their agreement.

"Oh, and Beca..." said Chloe.

"Yeah?" Beca looked up at her, eyebrows raised and smirk in place.

Chloe took out her notepad and wrote something out on it. She ripped off the page, folded it up, and handed it to Beca. Then she winked.

"Have a nice night," she said, and left.

Beca returned her gaze back to the table to see five boys with their jaws dropped.

"What?" she said, probably a bit too smug, but she didn't care. She was elated.

"Not fair," was all Tom could get out.

Beca unfolded the paper to find ten numbers scratched out in flowing, graceful handwriting. She grinned and pocketed it before any of the boys could get their hands on it. "What's not fair?"

Tom opened his mouth and then closed it again.

From the other end of the restaurant, Beca saw Chloe looking back at her, and she waved a little. Beca waved back, unable to contain her smile.

The boys followed her gaze jealously.

"Come on," said Beca, standing up from the table, the piece of paper with Chloe's number tucked safely in her pocket. "It's getting late. Let's go home, fellas."

 

 


End file.
